And The Universe Brought Them Together
by Nellen
Summary: Tony and Cassie and the rain being merciless. Different ways of looking at one thing and somehow making another.


Note: Play "Sparks" by Coldplay while reading if you want. Emphasizes the mood.

* * *

"And The Universe Brought Them Together"

It was kind of wrong. It was a whole bunch of wrong. Sid was supposed to be with Cassie because awkward and odd just fit and Michelle was supposed to be with Tony because two sexies make a super sexy pair. But the universe was like, "Fuck you, Tony and Cassie!" and made Sid and Michelle run to each other like how cats and dogs like to run to each other. And cats and dogs don't go together; therefore, Sid and Michelle just didn't work.

So the universe or the gods or whoever or whatever is making the world spin on its axis so that it doesn't tip over or else everyone will fucking die brought the unfortunate souls together on a night that just seemed to not work out because it was raining and everyone just suddenly had better things to do than have some drinks with the amazing Tony and the lovely Cassie and possibly some pills and some really good spliff that Cassie somehow found in her purse.

They didn't even know where they were. Tony was bored and Cassie was unbored and bored and they were just not talking and just walking and they ended up going out of town and stopped under what seemed to be a bridge that the train passed over. The only light they had was coming from the lights above to guide trains to heavenknowswhere that gave off a strong orange that it blinded them whenever they just happened to look up.

The two of them were just sitting there on the wet ground underneath this bridge. Tony had his eyes closed and was listening to water attacking the ground. Cassie was next to him looking at the water attacking the ground with her mouth slightly opened.

And they sat.

"I think, we should do something."

Tony didn't open his eyes.

"I think, we should talk."

Eyes still closed, Tony asked, "About what?"

"Maybe about the rain." Cassie turned her attention to the boy next to her. "It's a lovely topic."

"... The rain makes you wet."

"And it makes you... cold."

"It beats upon the forsaken and kills them."

"Oh. Wow." Cassie's lips curved upward and a giggle spilled out of her mouth. "How morbid."

Then they were quiet and the rain gave no mercy to the ground. A car passed by and splashed them.

"Maybe we did something wrong," Cassie said, not noticing how wet she now was.

Tony tilted his head towards her and popped an eye open. "How so?"

She turned to him and saw a hair out of place and reached out and pushed it back to where it belonged. "We must've done something to end up in this place. This wretched place."

Tony opened his eyes and noted the dual meaning. "We kind of just ended up here ourselves, Cassie."

"But, I think," she turned her body to fully face him. "Life is a game. And we made the wrong move. And now we're in jail. Doing some time."

"Interesting."

"Isn't it?" Cassie said, her lips reaching that full smile yet not reaching it at the same time.

"Very." Tony nodded. He reached over and put her extremely dampened sweater over her cold and pale shoulder. "Maybe, we were given many chances, yeah? To do things."

Cassie tilted her head. "I don't quite get it."

"To me, there are endless amounts of possibilities in this godforsaken universe. Like, if I didn't sing, I would have never been able to woo Michelle."

"Wow. How sweet."

"Indeed. Or maybe the universe gives us presents. And the universe just happened to give us shit as a present." Tony pulled his sleeves down to cover his cold hands.

"I like your other idea better. Like, so many opportunities, yeah?"

Tony nodded. Cassie sneezed. "Bless you."

"Thanks. Anyways, like, there are so many opportunities to choose from. So many that are given to us and so many that are taken away from us."

The dark haired boy watched as she collected the drops on her legs with a skinny, pale finger. "You're saying that the universe gave them an opportunity to ruin us."

Cassie's finger hesitated. She thought that she was already ruined. "I was already ruined, Tony."

"Well, we're both ruined whether we like it or not." Tony didn't flinch when the light flickered. "Maybe it's by chance."

"Like luck?"

"Exactly. I explained this to Sid before in the analogy of subatomic particles."

"Cool. That's brainy of you." Cassie smiled at him.

Tony reciprocated the smile. "People are like these particles, you know? Running around, not knowing where they're going. And there's always this chance, yeah? That they could collide and create this massive collision that could change everything."

Cassie's mouth fell open and closed again, as if she wanted to say something and thought better. Then an idea struck Cassie. "Ah! Wow! These two little particles chanced to bang each other!"

"Exactly." Tony then became contemplative.

"What is it?" Cassie asked, noticing his concentrated face. She found her finger tracing his sharp jawline.

"I think it's my fault."

Cassie laughed. Tony raised a brow. "That's funny because everything before was usually your fault."

"Uh, fuck you," Tony scoffed. She stuck her tongue out at him. He took her small hand from his face and held it in his larger one. "But anyways, back when I was a proper bastard, I sort of brought them together." He then shrugged.

Cassie didn't say anything. Tony didn't expect her to. Nor did he expect her to splash him with the nearby puddle.

"Mature."

"Prat."

Tony wet his hand and flicked drops on her already wet self. "Crazy lunatic."

Cassie giggled as she stood up and jumped in the puddle, splashing her companion. "Manipulative bastard." She shrieked when he stood up and made a bigger splash on her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Skinny bitch." Tony kicked his foot and the water flew on her calves and feet.

Cassie stopped laughing. She put a fist on her hip and wagged a finger at him. "Now, that was uncalled for."

"Sorry." Tony shrugged. He didn't really mean it.

"Apology accepted." Cassie smiled her usual crazy smile. She didn't really give a shit.

The dark haired boy stomped on the puddle. Cassie giggled and ran out from under the bridge. "Oh, fucking bother," Tony groaned, but he couldn't help but smile a little bit. He chased after her through the rain, and being tall and male, he was able to catch up with her.

"Fuck it!" Cassie shouted as she danced in the rain and around him. "Say it with me, Tony!"

Tony shook his head and laughed. "Well, fuck it!" And he took Cassie's hand and twirled her around and around and around until he felt dizzy.

Laughter subsided. Tony was still holding her hand, Cassie tilted her head and the rain kept on beating the concrete, splashing everywhere and everything.

"Maybe, we gave them that opportunity, yeah?" Cassie stared.

"Hm. I suppose so." Tony stared right back.

"And..." Cassie leaned closer.

"Maybe..." Tony mimicked.

The distance was closed and wet and chapped lips touched wet and smooth lips. Tony slipped his tongue in Cassie's mouth which she welcomed with a stroke of her own. They broke apart and looked out in the rain-filled night.

Cassie licked her lips. She turned to the boy who was still holding her hand. "Are we forsaken, Tony?" She didn't mind, though.

"Hmm," Tony hummed. He looked at her. "I think so."

Cassie turned away and looked out to the buckets of rain that just wouldn't not stop pouring. She let her head fall against Tony's shoulder and tucked a wet strand of her hair behind her wet ear.

"I mean, we're wet and cold. We'll probably die of pneumonia. No one seems to give a shit. So, I guess that makes us forsaken. Seems proper," Tony said after some time.

"But it's okay. Because right now, we're fine and dandy."

Tony closed his eyes and leaned his head back, feeling the soothing drops on his face and the soothing warmth of her hand in his. "Fine and dandy is right, Cassie. Fine and dandy is right."

The rain still hadn't let up.

* * *

Because what the fuck. Tony and Cassie are cute together. And I'm pretty sure I screwed both of their characters up and that makes me super sad. And I don't think this story has any sense whatsoever. Shit title. I know, but it kind of fits. I pretty much copied the writing style from westpoints's _Ten Months of Bliss_. Which is fabulous. Go read it.


End file.
